Sadis
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Kyyaaaaa kenapa pas denger lagu *Afgan - Sadis* aku gatel pengen nyoba buat drabble song fic.

Hahaha dengan pengalaman minim, aku mencoba -lagi lagi- nyalurin imajinasi aku.

AUTHOR : PARK HYERI  
Presented  
*SADIS* drabble song fic  
WonKyu-Sung

Terlalu sadis caramu menjadikan diriku  
pelampiasan cintamu  
Agar dia kembali padamu  
Tanpa perduli sakitnya aku

" Hyung kau tahu? Baru saja Siwon Hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku! " Pekik Kyuhyun histeris, membagi kebahagian yang sedang dialaminya oleh Sungmin -sunbaenya-

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah namja manis itu. " Jinjja? Siwon menyatakannya kepadamu ? " Tanya namja aegyo itu ragu

Dengan senyum khas yang terpatri dibibirnya, Kyuhyun menggangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Lalu ? "

" Lalu? aisshh Hyung ini. Aku menerimanya Hyung " dengus Khyuhyun geram

" Kyu, Siwon itu baru saja putus dengan Yesung " ujar Sungmin, seakan mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

" Aku tahu Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya " sahut Kyuhyun lirih " kau sendiri tahu aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan kepadanya "

Kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan, apapun itu akan menjadi benar! Tidak perduli bagaimana sebelumnya, yang terpenting itu sekarang.

Tega niannya caramu  
Menyingkirkan diriku dari percintaan ini  
Agar dia kembali padamu  
Tanpa perduli sakitnya aku

" Siwonnie, apa bisa aku kembali kepadamu! Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Saranghae Siwonnie " ucap Yesung yang tiba tiba saja menghancurkan semuanya.

Siwon terpekur ditempatnya, saat ini Siwon tidak sendiri, namja gagah itu sedang bersama Kyuhyun ditaman kampus.

" Yesung Hyung, aku juga masih sangat mencintamu " sahut Siwon, secepat kilat merengkuh tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tercekat, seakan paru parunya kehabisan oksigen.  
Apa yang bisa dia perbuat, dari awal dia sudah tahu -Yesung dan Siwon- masih saling mencinta.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, seonggok daging dan tulang belulang dalam wujud manusia, mahluk sempurna yang mempunyai perasaan.

Sakit, amat sangat sakit rasanya.  
Kyuhyun mengepal tangannya kuat sehingga membuat buku buku jarinya memutih.

Miris! Sangat sangat miris. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada Kyuhyun diantara mereka.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menjauh dari dua sejoli itu, pergi dengan langkah terseok.

Semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang terjadi kepadaku suatu saat nanti  
Hingga kau sadari sesungguhnya yang kau punya hanya aku tempatmu kembali sebagai cintamu.

*plakkk  
Tamparan keras dari Siwon mendarat sempurna dipipi chubby Yesung.  
Tatapan penuh amarah berkilat kilat dari iris hazel milik Siwon, Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yesung terang terangan berselingkuh dihadapannya.

" Siwonnie jebal percaya padaku. Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Donghae " Yesung terus memohon, bahkan tidak segan segan berlutut dikaki Siwon.

" Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi Hyung, aku melihatnya langsung kau dan Donghae Hyung melalukan 'itu' " hardik Siwon, Ia menepis tangan Yesung kasar dari kakinya.

" Aku tidak melakukan apa apa Siwonnie " Yesung memohon lagi kepada Siwon.

" Sudah cukup Hyung! Semuanya berakhir " putus Siwon

...

Penyesalan memang selalu diakhir.  
Sungguh Siwon amat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang pernah Ia perbuat terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Ia merasakan karma akan perbuatannya itu, tapi apa bisa Ia mendapat kesempatan dan kepercayaan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

Ia juga baru menyadari, kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang tulus mencintainya.

...

" Aku memaafkanmu Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun

Saat ini Siwon sedang memohon permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun. Jujur Siwon ingin lebih, Ia tidak hanya ingin Kyuhyun memaafkannya tetapi juga memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai lagi dari awal.

" Ap... Apa aku bisa mendapat satu kesempatan lagi? " Tanya Siwon ragu

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya meraih wajah stoic milik Siwon.

" Kau tahu Hyung? Aku selalu lemah jika berhubungan denganmu " Kyuhyun menyentuh rahang Siwon. " Melihatmu seperti ini aku sangat tidak bisa menolakmu "

Siwon terkesiap, perlahan Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipipinya.

" Jadi kau memberiku kesempatan ? "  
Seketika pertanyaan itu keluar, Siwon menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun. Dan anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa jawabanya 'IYA'

Siwon tidak percaya akan apa yang baru dialaminya, Ia tidak menyangka dibalik wajah *Evil* Kyuhyun tersimpan hati selembut *Angel*.

Sebuah ciuman singkat menjadi saksi bisu akan kembalinya WonKyu dalam satu ikatan cinta.

FIN

Eotte, eotte! gajekah? Anehkah? Hahaha

*bow bareng WonKyu*


End file.
